Ryan Hunter: A Dot Com Millionaire
by Unit7
Summary: Ryan Hunter is sick of God at this point. He feels as if he is simply an errand boy without any rewards. So when God asks him to visit the library and check out a new computer. He thinks God is rewarding someone undeserving. So he fixes it. Read and Revie
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: It is sad that Joan of Arcadia was canceled. It should be a crime to cancel a show before it can give its audience some form of closure and tie up some of the bigger loose threads. Just as a new character who has a the for religion emerges the series was canceled leaving much unfinished. Perhaps it was better to scrap the episode altogether until JoA fate was decided. They should at least have a book written in replacement for season 3*cough*email CBS about it*cough* anyways this is my interpretation of how Ryan Hunter became a Dot Com Millionaire. I hope I nailed Ryan down, not a whole lot of info to go on.

A Dot Com Millionaire.

Chapter 1

People seem to fall into two categories, those who believe in God and those who don't. I learned along time ago that God exists, but he should be destroyed. What right does he have to barge into my life? God claims he has created all the varies religions so that everyone can find him and learn the truth. Fine, lets accept this. So why does he allow all the religions to clash? Why has religion and his name been allowed to promote war? His answer is as always, 'Free Will.' Free Will is the root of all evil, not money. I kept my peace with this. Surely he has his reasons for what he does. Some great plan. I used to think this, but no longer. Why should a low life obtain millions, while someone who has done gods bidding for years? Whats my reward? That warm fuzzy feeling in my heart? This is, as they say, the straw that broke the camels back.

I remember the day perfectly, perhaps this is Gods failed attempt to 'punish' me. Maybe he is simply hoping I will regret these actions some day. Perhaps I will, only God knows. It was my senior year, I had undecided plans. While I should have been with a girlfriend, planning my College I was running meaningless errands.

"Hello Ryan," An elderly man said. I paused to look at him. I knew he knew that I was cursing him, but not because of his facial expressions. His guise had a calm peaceful expression outlined in wrinkles. He looked as if a slight breeze could knock him over.

"How may I pleasure the Almighty?" I asked pleasantly in a guise of my own. Why should he be the only one to play Halloween year round? For a brief moment ours eyes locked, but behind his eyes I saw nothing.

"I want you to visit the library today," God said in that all to pleasant manner that he knew irked me. "They are receiving a new computer." For a long moment I contemplated what he was saying. Wishing God couldn't read my mind.

"Sure, whatever you say," I replied. God flashed his pearly white dentures. I suppose even a god must lose his teeth, or perhaps he was simply mocking those who could? I thought bitterly, running my tongue over my own perfect teeth. The elderly man walked away, and gave his signature wave and left.

As I watched him leave, I felt a cold gust blow past me. When he turned the corner I turned my eyes to the morning sky. What a great day to ruin, I thought. I turned around, no longer needing to go to school, and made my way through the busy sidewalk to the soon obsolete Library.

When I arrived at the nearly empty library I slowly picked my way through the aisles until I came across the computers. A man wearing glasses was installing the computer God foretold. I lingered for a moment, unsure whether or not I should say anything.

"Nice computer," I said aloud.  
"That it is," the man turned around, the face of a child at Christmas displayed.

"How much this cost the city?" I said stepping forward, as if to try and sound enthusiastic.

"Actually it was free, some guy donated it," The technician explained, "wish I could afford something like this." The man looked over his shoulder, the gleam of greed apparent in his eye."Well its all yours, you can be the first to use it."

"Thanks, I think I will." I showed the same guise as I did God. The man walked away, whistling a tune I couldn't recognized. I turned my attention to the computer screen. Its background was of some tropical island. You know god, if you want to send me there as a little favor, I am all for it. I thought, knowing God could hear me.

The hours dwindled by and the library remained quiet. Few people lingered in the aisles, perhaps Libraries wont fall with the Internet just yet. I mused. But as the hours moved slowly my patience dried. Was I supposed to protect this computer? I though, or perhaps this was a divine joke, maybe even punishment? But for what? Why should I be punished for the way I was created? Or for the laziness of a god who refused to correct his creation?

"Is that the new computer?" A man said from behind waking me from my meditation. I looked around, and found a large obese man with thick rimmed glasses and behind those glasses were two brown beetle eyes. His face was scrunched up, as if constipated. This black hair was unkempt and greasy.

"Yes it is," I replied hoping my disgust didn't show. I put on the too familiar guise.

"Oh I would kill to have one of these, but money is tight," The man frowned, "can I use it?" I looked from the computer, nothing seemed special about it. So why was he so fascinated with it? Back to the man. I shrugged and stood up.

"Was just finished," I said. Before I could finish, he shoved me out of the way and plopped down. His little eyes devoured the screen eagerly, forgetting that I was even there.

Another one of Gods failed creations. I thought annoyed. So he is part of my task?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I lingered for awhile, watching his stubby fingers type with alacrity. I was mesmerized by the proficiency he possessed. His fingers knew exactly where they were going, allowing him to focus his attention on the screen ahead. I had never payed much attention to computers. I knew how to get my way around the Internet, that was about all. I was good at sports, the field was my keyboard.

Although I knew very little, I could tell he was coding something. For a moment I was prompted by an unseen force to ask, but I subdued the feeling. If I had asked, he would have probably given me a sarcastic smart ass remark, or simply ignored me.

I turned my back on the disgusting man who was oblivious to the world around him. I made my way through the library, catching glimpses of book titles. None of them sounded remotely interesting, except one. On the purple spine it read in clear white font: "The New Millionaires: The Internet Business." I looked over my shoulder to where I knew the man was lost within his work. That unseen force returned, and it nudged me. Was it God? I wondered, as if to reply a low grumble startled me. It took me a second to realize the unseen force was in fact, the munchies.

I let out a brief laugh realizing how I hadn't eaten anything. I walked over towards the vending machines, Perhaps a bag of Doritos will satisfy my hunger. I slipped my hand into my pocket, pulled out a crinkled one I had planned to use for lunch, and entered it into the machine. The machine took it in slightly, then spat it out. Again I tried to put the money it, and for a second time it refused. I hit the machine with a fist.

"You shouldn't do that," a sweet voice said, "Ever hear the story where a man shakes a vending machine and it kills him by falling on him?" I turned around to see an elderly women. With light brown hair. She wore thin glasses, where her eyes twinkled from behind.

"Isn't that just a urban legend?" I said calmly, hitting the machine again.

"All urban legends have a hints of truth," She said.

"So you work for the library now?" I asked casually. She shrugged as she pulled a dollar from somewhere. The bill was fresh. She then walked past him, and put the bill in the machine. But just like the bill I tried, it was rejected.

"Must be a malfunction," She said, returning the dollar back to where it had come.

"You didn't need to do that, you already knew it." I accused, it felt pointless to hold back from a being that knew your every thought.

"Perhaps," was all she said. Then as if she had remembered something urgent, she turned around and walked away. But then she paused, "You really should get to know him, appearances are deceiving." With that she continued, and disappeared within the sea of shelves where book fishes slept. From somewhere within that sea, she added, "I should know!"

I stood their, my teeth clamped together, wanting to go after her and demand a reason why. But I knew better. I learned long ago that shouting or trying to shake some sense into God while in an elderly form was rarely a good idea. I took a deep inhale, and slowly let it out. After much consideration, I decided to bite the bullet. Perhaps there was something I was missing?

When I returned to the computers, the guy was still typing away fiercely. Except for his hands and eyes he was a complete statue. While his hands worked their magic, his eyes devoured everything displayed the screen.

"So, what are you working on?" I asked trying to sound curious. He gave a short grunt. "fascinating." I said. Suddenly he froze. His beetle like eyes turned to the left, staring directly at me. The way he looked at me made me feel as if I were naked. As his eyes vivisected me, I cleared my throat and said, "What are you working on?"

"What I am working on, will change the world." He said, turning his head to face me. Slowly his hands came back to life, but his eyes didn't leave mine.

"Need any help?" Maybe a therapist for starters?

"Do you know anything about coding?" He asked. For a brief second, his eyes darted at the screen and then back. "Or anything about computers?"

"No, but I am a quick learner."

"Not quick enough, now scram!" He roared, "I need to get back to work." His eyes seemed to empty, and then he turned his face towards the screen. I felt a bunch of rather nasty things to say to him, but crushed them before they reached my mouth.

"Fine," I said, wishing it had been one of the insults.

I turned around and left the Library, but as I left I was bumped into. Hard. He said he was sorry, and I told him to screw off. I wasn't in the mood to deal with another one of Gods failed creations. It was not until I had reached the nearby gas station did I realize my wallet had disappeared. Cursing a colorful strand of words under my breath, I returned to the library. I knew exactly what had happened, and it if it wasn't for Gods stupid errand, I wouldn't have lost the last of my money until next pay day. If that guy is still there...

But when I arrived at the library there was no sign of him. In fact, the only person other then an elderly librarian was that guy at the computers still at work. He then stopped, pulled out a CD and inserted it into the CD drive. When whatever he was doing was finished, he placed the CD into a case and left the computer. As he walked towards the exit, I could see that he was trying to place the CD into his bag. Thinking it would go in, he dropped it. Never realizing that he had dropped it to the floor rather then his bag.

I stood there debating with myself. One part wanted me to return it. In fact, thats what this whole errand was probably about. The other side of me, wanted to keep it and check it out. The defense for both sides were good, but a single truth ringed clearly.

If he was to dumb to not properly take care of a 'World changing program' he didn't deserve it. Feeling justified, I strolled over and picked it up. I turned the clear CD case in my hands for a few moments. The CD seemed to hum with its secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While holding the CD in my hands, I felt dirty. An inner voice told me to find the beetled eyed man and return it. But another voice, one much fiercer, kept reminding me that if he was too careless to keep track of important things, he didn't deserve them. Suddenly the CD felt heavy, and then the weight disappeared.

I turned around and walked towards the computers. I passed over the new computer, and settled on a older one. I sat at the computer farthest from the new one. I mulled over my decision as to why, and I think if I had sat down at the new one I would surrender, even if I was clearly in the right.

I inserted the CD and the computer's constant hum became harsher. At first I thought the computer was going to explode, and it wasn't until I released my breath had I realized I was holding it at all. As fresh, as fresh as an old library air could be, filled my lungs a window appeared on the computers screen. Hundreds of different folder icons filled the window, each titled in some cryptic code.

I scrolled down a ways, and came across one titled 'Diary.' I laughed, try as I might. I could not picture the beetled eyed man keeping a journal. Curious I scrolled over and rested the pointer on the folder and a small label appeared. "Darcey's Diary" along with its size and the list of documents contained in the folder. I laughed harder then, what was his parents thinking? An odd thought silenced the laughter.

"How did I become this person?" I whispered to the screen. I debated on whether or not I should open it, but before I decided another folder caught my attention. I decided to abandon the diary. More to prove I was still human, more then anything. So I allowed my attention to focus on the other folder.

"Project X" I read the label aloud. Of course he would name his big project like something out of a bad scifi movie. I double clicked the folder, and the sea of folders disappeared, and was replaced by three folders. Two of the folders had a six digit numbered title, but the third had was simply labeled Darcy.

The Darcy folder, the one I decided to examine first, had a single document in it. Clicking the document brought up some coding program. Dozens of lined codes, all of which were beyond my comprehension, filled the document from margin to margin. Feeling stupid, I closed the program,. And clicked on one of the numbered folders: 781227

This had a single word document on it explaining his ground breaking program.

'I can't believe its almost finished. This will revolutionize alert systems When put to the proper use, it will make finding her, easier. Perhaps I wont find her, but this will make it easier for similar people like myself, find those who they are searching for. It maybe to late for my own cause...'

Images of Darcy using this alert system to find some girl, seemed disturbing. A program to search for what he probably thought were 'the perfect female specimen' sickened me. Perhaps it was best that I had kept this after all.

It was awhile before I realized it was getting dark, had I stayed at the library the whole day? Perhaps a computer geek could explain this to me I thought. I carefully removed the CD from the CD drive and placed it into the case.


End file.
